


Los pecados de nuestros padres

by Liarian



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Steve,– balbuceó entre sollozos –Estoy seguro que es mi Steve. Pero dice que no. Dice que no somos almas gemelas. Y no sé, yaya. No. N-no lo ent-tiendo.– añadió entre hipadas. –¿Por qué tampoco me quiere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los pecados de nuestros padres

                Steve estampó su frente contra la barra del garito sin demasiado miramiento por su Guinness medio vacía. Aborrecía Skrillex, pero beber allí era barato y no servían garrafón del malo malo. Por el rabillo del ojo intuía a ¿Emma...? No-se-qué, una rubia con un inintelegible acento de Boston. Hablaba acaloradamente con alguien, haciendo aspavientos y señalándole de tanto en cuando sin reparo alguno. Había intentado ligar con él. Aún se notaba su perfume encima, almizcleño y penetrante. Odiaba sentirse la presa de nadie, y en aquel momento no estaba de humor para tonterías.

–En serio, Sam– con la pinta y el numerito que tenía detrás estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir enfadado –a ti te parecerá la hostia de divertido, pero yo no encuentro nada que celebrar. Es solo un curro.

–Cualquier excusa es buena para beber, Steve.– Odiaba esa sonrisita. El muy se lo estaba pasando bien a su costa.– Quiero decir, Profesor Steve.– Intentaba contener la risa.–Por cierto, ¿puedo ir al lavabo? o tengo que esperar hasta el final de clase...

–Piensa que podría ser peor– Natasha dejó tres chupitos sobre la barra y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

–¿Sí?– sin levantar la cabeza de la barra, miró a la pelirroja de reojo –¿Cómo?

–Podrían ser niños. ¡Niños, Steve! ¡Niños!– la sonrisa socarrona la delataba –¿Te imaginas rodeado de niños?

–No, nada de niños. Gracias.– se volvió a erguir. La mera idea le ponía la piel de gallina. –Preferiría que una bandada de cuervos me arrancara los ojos.

–Niiiiiñoooooooos– Natasha siguió mofándose de él. –Mira, Mira. Niiiiiiiñoooooos.– el aspaviento de la rusa volcó el vaso de cerveza.

–Mierda– el líquido había salpicado los brazos de Steve y su camisa parecía un cuadro abstracto. Toda la entrepierna era una mancha oscura. –Genial, Natasha.

El vaso rodó barra abajo y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Natasha consiguió aguantar estoica dos segundos antes de empezar a reír. Con los ojos achinados y el ceño fruncido la retó a seguir descojonándose en su cara.

–Cierto, al menos sólo son adolescentes hormonales– añadió Sam uniéndose al escarnio.

Con sus carcajadas de fondo, se alejó de la barra resignado y emprendió misión de reconocimiento. Apenas había espacio para moverse. El pub tenía una aire post-industrial, dominado por el color gris y el cobre. En la pista, la gente parecía bailar a espasmos. El olor a tabaco se pegaba al cuerpo y se mezclaba con el sudor. Allí, la música retumbaba con más intensidad y apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Tras algún empujón y más de un codazo, consiguió abrirse paso hasta el final del local al ritmo de “Lo siento”, “Disculpa”, “Perdón, paso”.

Los lavabos parecían seguir el leitmotiv del local, con suelos de reja metálica y las paredes de cemento. Sabía que era demasiado pedir que estuvieran vacíos pero había visto estaciones de metro en hora punta con menos tráfico. Siempre había algo patético en la fauna, los tres chavales rayándose en la esquina apenas debían tener dieciocho años. Tras varios intentos, consiguió afianzar su posición en uno de los lavamanos.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable. Vació el cacharro de toallitas de papel e hizo lo que pudo con la gran mancha parduzca que era su camisa. Al menos los tejanos eran oscuros. Se seguía notando pegajoso, pero poco más iba a poder hacer sin arriesgarse a que se viera piel. Steve suspiró resignado. Todo sería más sencillo sin el nombre escrito en su costado. Abrió el grifo para refrescarse la cara. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por culpa del calor y la cerveza. Frunció el ceño al ver a los dos niñatos de antes acorralando al tercero contra la pared. Se mofaban con risas de hiena.

–¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?– uno de ellos se había acercado aún más al pobre chaval, enjaulándolo contra su cuerpo. El tío era grande, quizá no tan alto como Steve, pero con la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes.–¿No me dirás que no te gusta?– añadió con voz áspera acariciándole el cuello.

Todo el mundo parecía contento de ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Steve se secó las manos contra las perneras del pantalón sin apartar la vista del chaval a través del espejo.

–¡No me toques!– el chaval encogió el cuello, intentando romper la caricia.

–Ohhh, si ahora resultará que es capaz de morder– se burló el otro, pequeño y sibilino.

El pánico y el asco se habían asentado en el estómago de Steve. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Notó la piel de gallina. Vio pequeños destellos de color en el cuello del chaval.

–¡Eh! ¡Os ha dicho que lo dejéis en paz!– Steve agarró al tío de la camiseta y lo empotró contra el lavamanos.

–¿Qué? ¿A ti también te va que te den por– la coca se intuía en los ojos enrojecidos del matón y en el temblor excitado de sus manos. Steve lo mandó al suelo de un puñetazo. Estaba seguro de que le había partido el labio. Sin ningún miramiento, lo alzó zarandeandolo como un muñeco y lo estampó contra la pared.

–Vuelve a tocarle un pelo– Steve gruñó a escasos centímetros del rostro del hijo de puta. _Su_ chaval estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, la cara blanca como el papel y la respiración acelerada.

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor cuchicheando “¿una pelea?”. Eran como carroñeros atraídos por el olor a sangre. Steve sonrió satisfecho cuando el gilipollas volvió a levantarse. El tío quería seguir provocando, ningún problema. Steve se deleitó en la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose en la garganta del muy imbécil. Nadie iba a tratar a _su_ James como una basura. Sonrió con cara de maníaco.

–Déjalo.– James lo cogió del brazo. Era casi un niño. Sus ojos eran de un gris profundo y lo miraban con curiosidad. En su cuello lucía orgulloso el nombre _“Steven”_ , de un carmesí brillante.

–¿Estás bien?– Steve no podía dejar de mirarlo.

El chaval asintió con una sonrisa tímida y entrelazó sendos dedos, obligándole a soltar su presa. El gilipollas cayó al suelo como una peso muerto y gritó –¡Puto psicópata!– cuando al fin consiguió recuperar el aire.

Cogidos de la mano, James lo arrastró fuera del lavabo y se perdieron entre la multitud. El mundo parecía haber quedado en silencio. Tenía la vista clavada en la curva de sus hombros y en su cintura estrecha. Quería poder reseguir con sus manos los músculos de su espalda, dejarse perder en sus caderas. La gente bailaba a su alrededor sin prestarles atención. El aire frío de la noche lo golpeó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El ruido de los coches se mezclaba con los ecos de la música. Seguían rodeados de gente, riendo y gritando.

–Gracias– musitó el chaval.

Steve no podía apartar la mirada de su labios carnosos. La saliva los humedecía dándoles un aspecto delicioso. Necesitaba apoderarse de ellos, asaltarlos con sus dientes. Necesitaba notar el calor del cuerpo de James contra el suyo y verlo estremecer bajo sus caricias.

–¡Steve!– Sam lo asaltó rompiendo el instante –¿Dónde te habías– Steve pudo ver reflejado en su rostro el momento exacto en el que James había entrado en su campo de visión. –Oh.

–Oh, ¿Qué?– Natasha apareció tras Sam en ese instante –Steve, no te tenía por un asaltacunas.

Mortificado, se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

–Es muy mono.– La rusa se plantó delante del chaval. Estaba claro qué estaba mirando.

Entre sus dedos pudo ver cómo el rubor cubría las mejillas de James y se extendía hasta sus orejas.

–No es lo que parece– notó su voz temblorosa –No somos… No es– hizo un gesto señalando entre él y el chaval.

Se le revolvió el estómago y notó el regusto a bilis en su saliva. La cara de James había perdido cualquier rastro de color. Llevaba tanto tiempo mintiendo sobre la marca en su costado, que no sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo.

–Sam, Natasha– forzó una sonrisa –Os presento a– _James_. El nombre se quedó atascado entre sus labios.

–Bucky– tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía querer echarse a llorar. –Es. Es un placer.– le ofreció su mano a Sam.

–Igualmente, tío– el negro apretó su mano con fuerza –Espero que Steve no te haya dado mucho el coñazo. Le gusta demasiado meterse dónde no lo llaman.

–No. No.– Bucky parecía no saber qué hacer consigo mismo –Ha sido de gran ayuda.

 

Pasaban algunos minutos de medianoche y la calle estaba desierta. Bucky sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de la entrada. No se molestó en coger el ascensor para un piso. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con las manos en los bolsillos. Quería descalzarse. Steve se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a casa pero Bucky se había inventado una excusa y se había marchado casi sin despedirse.

Se detuvo en el rellano y respiró hondo antes de entrar en casa. Esperaba que no se notara demasiado que había estado llorando. Su abuela hojeaba una revista sentada en el sofá, con la tele de fondo. Bucky dejó las llaves en el cenicero de la entradita y se quitó las bambas, dejándolas tiradas de cualquier manera. Había sido una noche agotadora pero iba a poder dormir como que NA-DA.

–Llegas pronto.– la mujer levantó la vista de la revista y lo miró fijamente. –¿Por qué llegas pronto?

Bucky odiaba cuando su abuela lo escrutaba de aquella manera. Sus cejas, siempre perfectas, se arquearon escépticas. Se le había endurecido el gesto y sus ojos, inquisitivos, no iban a darle tregua hasta que no hubiese largado. Prefería mil veces que lo pillara mirando porno.

–Aburrimiento– se dejó caer en el sofá como un peso muerto. –El pub estaba demasiado lleno y la música era una mierda– se encogió de hombros.

–Bucky, esa boca.– Su abuela era rara de esa manera, podías hablar de sexo con ella pero no decir tacos.

–Y bueno, creo que he conocido a Steven.– añadió de carrerilla –Steve– se corrigió.

–Mi niño– su abuela le dio uno de sus abrazos de oso y lo besó en en la coronilla. –¿Guapo?

Bucky asintió con la cabeza. Steve era un ángel vengador lleno de ira. Sus cabellos dorados como los campos de trigo en verano y ojos del mismo color del cielo. ¡Cómo había estampado a Brock contra la pared! Pero luego no había vuelto a mirarlo a la cara y Bucky no sabía qué pensar. Protegido entre los brazos de su abuela, todo el estrés de la noche estalló en lágrimas gordas y feas.

–¿Cielo? ¿Qué pasa?– la mujer preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

–Steve,– balbuceó entre sollozos –Estoy seguro que es mi Steve. Pero dice que no. Dice que no somos almas gemelas. Y no sé, yaya. No. N-no lo ent-tiendo.– añadió entre hipadas. –¿Por qué tampoco me quiere? ¿Tan ¿Tan malo soy?

–Cielo, no tienes nada de malo– lo obligó a mirarla a la cara –¿Entendido?– su tono no dejaba lugar a la discusión. Bucky asintió con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo. –Ya entrará en razón.

Bucky se abrazó con más fuerza contra su abuela y escondió el rostro contra su pecho. Desde la tele, un hombre explicaba la reparación milagrosa de las lunas de su coche. Bucky seguía con los nervios a flor de piel. Despacio, su respiración empezó a normalizarse.

–¿Helado?– su abuela preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

–¿Hay Ben & Jerry’s de chocolate?– Bucky se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos.

 

Brock había conseguido los carnés falsos gracias a un primo. La coca se la había dado su hermano y se suponía que el subidón era espectacular. Brock había sido el primero en esnifar, haciendo un espectáculo de ello. Luego, Jasper. Y entonces había sido su turno.

Bucky se estremeció. Recordaba las manos de Brock contra su nuca arrastrándolo hasta el lavamanos y la raya mirándolo con desdén. Nadie le decía que no a Brock pero Bucky lo había hecho. Un no claro y rotundo.

–¿Qué eres, una niña?– la expresión de Brock se había vuelto desagradable.

Bucky se había sentido tan pequeño, Jasper riéndose de él, mientras Brock invadía su espacio personal con una sonrisa predatoria. Acercándose aún más, había lamido su marca y Bucky había sentido un escalofrío repugnante.

–¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?– los ojos parecían querer devorarlo –No creo que a Steven le importe.– la mano se había escurrido bajo su camiseta –¿Crees que le importará, Jasper?

–¡No me toques!– había empujado con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrir una brecha por la que huir.

–Oh, vamos. Creía que éramos amigos.–  Brock había clavado sus dedos en la carne, inmovilizándolo contra la pared –Deberías estar agradecido. Algo tendrás que ofrecernos a cambio.

–Suéltame– no iba a llorar.

En respuesta, la rodilla de Brock se había abierto paso entre sus muslos. Estaban rodeados de gente pero nadie iba a hacer nada. Bucky despertó desorientado y sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. No estaba en el garito. Estaba a salvo, en casa, con su abuela. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Bucky se incorporó despacio y abrazó con fuerza uno de los cojines. Hecho un ovillo, sofocó sus gemidos estresados contra el algodón del relleno. Odiaba los primeros momentos de consciencia tras una pesadilla. Su cuerpo seguía en tensión y se notaba el corazón en la boca. La imagen de Steve grabada en su subconsciente era demasiado perfecta y las manos de Brock recorriendo todo su cuerpo demasiado reales. Bucky encendió la tele agradeciendo el ruido de fondo. Lady Gaga posaba indiferente desde la portada de Vogue rodeada de kleenex usados. Su abuela no había tirado la tarrina todavía y de la forma más estúpida, ese cartón de Ben & Jerry’s, con sus vacas de fondo y el cielo azul, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.


End file.
